Don't Panic
by Wibbley Wobbley Storey Worey
Summary: The Doctor is hurt saving Clara whilst having an argument with Missy, he's slipping away and Clara needs Missy's help to save him. Will Missy help him or leave him to his fate? Also, how did she end up with them when she tried to teleport to somewhere else? The Doctor was adamant it wasn't him so who or what was it?


**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction for Doctor Who, I have taken to 12 now and find him rather loveable because he's grumpy but funny at the same time. 12 and Clara have a lovely bond too and I've had this story whirring around in my head for a while now and it's taken me weeks to be able to put finger to keyboard to get it written.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Arkanax, what a horrible creature, kind of looked like a Zygon but without the suckers and it was a bluey black colour that was probably the best description I could give. Oh, and the huge gun that they insist on carrying around that fires deathly energy rays that, for want of a better description, slowly sucked the life out of you.

There we were in this old abandoned warehouse and Missy and the Doctor were arguing like two kids in a playground, it had gone on for that long I had forgotten what they were arguing about. What happens when you have two Timelord's together in the same room? Chaos, that's what happens. From what I could keep up with Missy was upset because she had tried to teleport to a different planet and she had ended up there with us. She blamed the Doctor and he was shouting to the high heavens that he was innocent and he didn't even like her that much so why would he transport her into the same room as him. She had also stolen his sonic screwdriver at some point and he was rather annoyed that she was holding it ransom.

'Give it back right now' boomed his thick Scottish accent he scowled at her so hard I swear his eyebrows almost tied themselves up in knots. Missy laughed.

'I don't think so,' she played with a few of the settings just to irritate him a little more, 'I think I will keep this as insurance until you send me to where I want to be. You have essentially kidnapped me come to think of it.' The Doctor snorted and started to get animated waving his hands around and wide eyed.

'I told you woman I didn't bring you here I don't know why you are here and I most certainly did not kidnap you! Now give me back my screwdriver and take yourself away and go and interfere with somebody else's travels!'

I didn't want to get involved, it was their argument but both of them hadn't realised the Arkanax had found us and had its gun pointed at me.

'Erm, Doctor I don't mean to interrupt but that thing is right there and I normally wouldn't be that bothered but its pointing that really big gun right at me' they both stopped and at the same time, heads almost touching with Missy pointing the screwdriver at the Doctor threateningly, and looked around.

'Clara don't move, it's locked onto your life force if you move you're dead. He's found us because of that' He slowly stood upright and pointed an accusing finger at Missy, 'I hadn't noticed that's because of you!'

'Not my fault' she sang

'Brilliant please tell me you have a plan for once in my life I am begging you please have a plan in that big head of yours' I interrupted before another argument erupted.

'Yeah it's called just trust me' he looked at Missy and even she looked worried. I saw his eyes flicker to her hand that was holding the screwdriver then at her. She seemed to acknowledge it. My heart was beating that hard I could hear it in my ears if it had been acceptable to cry during that moment I would have done quite happily.

Then it all happened so fast, the energy ray, me hitting the ground and the explosion. My ears buzzed from the noise and my head was swimming. I rubbed my elbow where I had grazed it from landing on it I managed to scramble to my knees and looked around there was debris and destruction all around. The Arkanax was nowhere to be seen it must have caused the explosion when the ray missed me. I laughed and thanked every god out there that it was gone and that we were safe.

'Doctor we did it!' the Doctor…he wasn't there scolding me about how close we had come to dying or pulling me up onto my feet and scowling at me with those fierce eyebrows.

'Doctor!' there was no response nothing at all, it all suddenly felt very silent, unnervingly silent. I span around on my knees and there he was laid on his side completely still I shot up to my feet and rushed over to him he was unconscious but he was breathing. I scooped my arms underneath his skinny frame and turned him over so the top of his back was in my lap with both of my arms holding him there. I was met with a groan for the effort.

'Ok, so you're awake I guess that's a good sign' his eyes fluttered open then screwed back up

'Hurts' he whispered, something was definitely wrong, the Doctor never admitted he was in pain or he was hurt he was too proud of a man or alien or whatever he was I didn't care at that moment in time.

'What, where? Tell me where, how can you be hurt? You were all the way over…' I trailed off my eyes spied the sonic screwdriver laid on the floor near to where his hand would have been just moments ago. Then it all came together in my head. I hadn't fallen to the floor when the shot was fired. I put one of my hands on his chest, it was warm, and he had a naturally lower body temperature than humans so it was really warm for him. "Need to stop being a pudding brain and think, what do I remember, what did I see?" I thought to myself. Missy, she was there and she had to be around somewhere, but I wasn't interested in her at that moment. She had his screwdriver so just before the shot was fired she must have thrown the screwdriver to him. I suddenly felt sick as the pieces came together he must have jumped in front of me and used the sonic to blow the gun up and thus blow the Arkanax up before the ray hit me and knocked me over in the process. He must have taken the shot instead of me.

'Stupid old man!' I shouted and slapped his chest his eyes flew open and that familiar scowl was looking up at me

'I saved your life and I'm stupid…ahhh…you…hit me!' he tensed up in pain

'What's wrong Doctor tell me or show me or do something!' I pleaded he grabbed my hands and put them both on his chest which was now hotter than before. I took a sharp breath in panic. 'Oh my god, your hearts are barely beating.'


End file.
